Tout ça pour un grain de riz…
by Babel121
Summary: Yuuri arrive en retard à l'anniversaire de Cheri et les choses s'enchaînent sans qu'il n'y contrôle rien comme d'habitude...


**Titre** : Tout ça pour un grain de riz…  
**Auteur** : Babel  
**Couple/Personnages + Fandom** : YuuriWolfram / Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Court Résumé** : Yuuri arrive en retard à l'anniversaire de Cheri.  
**Fic** :

Yuuri courait à tout allure dans les couloirs du Château du Serment du sang. Il était en retard pour le repas traditionnel donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Chéri-sama.

L'ancienne Maoh avait tenu à ce que tout son entourage proche soit présent, celui-ci allant d'Anissina à son frère en passant par ses différents maris encore vivants.

Déjà embarrassé par son retard, Yuuri le fut encore plus quand il rencontra Doria dans le couloir qui le pressa de rentrer dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

Loin de l'entrée discrète et inaperçue qu'il souhaitait, le grincement des lourdes portes accompagné de l'annonce presque criée que Sangaria fit à son entrée le fit se faire repérer par tout le monde.

Un peu penaud, il s'avança dans la pièce avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour l'assemblée.

Cheri l'accueillit à bras ouverts, l'étouffant littéralement dans une étreinte que l'on pourrait qualifiée de maternelle, faute d'adjectifs plus appropriés.

Reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration, Yuuri s'assit finalement à la seule place encore libre, à l'autre bout de la table par rapport à l'ex-Maoh, qui s'était entourée de ses prétendants, anciens comme nouveaux. Il était placé à coté de Conrad, en face de Wolfram qui était entouré de Gwendal et Günther. A sa gauche, en face du fils aîné de Cheri, était assise Anissina qui essayait de persuader ses souffre-douleurs préférés d'essayer sa nouvelle invention dès que le repas serait fini.

Murata, qui avait bien entendu également été invité de par son statut, se leva et s'éclaircit la voix pour demander le silence.

Après un discours digne d'éloges, décrivant avec moult superlatifs la grandeur et la beauté de l'invitée d'honneur, faisant ainsi délicieusement rosir ses joues, suivi de quelques mots, non préparés mais venant du cœur, de la part du Maoh actuel, le repas put commencer dans la joie te la bonne humeur, et surtout dans le brouhaha le plus complet, entre les conversations amicales commençant ici et là et les grognements et plaintes de Stoffel à Raven pour sa place si éloignée du Maoh qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de l'occasion pour retrouver son statut au palais.

Tout se passait sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Yuuri ne s'en rende compte.

Là, en face de lui, au coin des lèvres de Günther, un grain de riz s'était collé.

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui mais personne d'autre ne s'en était aperçu.

Etant une personne bien élevée, il ne pouvait laisser son conseiller dans un tel état. Il chercha un instant comment attirer l'attention de l'argenté sans pour autant alerter tout le monde autour.

Voyant que Wolfram était en pleine conversation avec Gwendal et ne se rendrait pas compte de son stratagème, il toussa de façon discrète deux, trois fois, s'attirant immédiatement la sympathie de Günther passé en mode 'maman poule en pleine couvaison'.

Bien, maintenant que l'intendant le regardait, il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire un signe pour lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait.

Yuuri se gratta donc légèrement le coin de la bouche tout en le regardant.

Presque immédiatement, le temps que l'information soit bien enregistrée par son cerveau, Günther passe de son habituel teint pâle à un rouge des plus prononcés.

Tout aussi rapidement, Yuuri comprit qu'il venait encore de faire une boulette plus grosse que lui. Surtout quand il sentit une formidable envie de meurtre venir de juste en face de lui.

Il quitta Günther des yeux pour se tourner vers son fiancé qui le fusillait littéralement des yeux. La sueur se gelant sur sa nuque, il se tourna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci vers Conrad à la recherche d'un soutien.

Le troisième frère se sentait tout ce qu'il y a de plus désolé pour lui. Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il avait fait ?

Ca, il n'y en avait aucune chance, connaissant Yuuri.

Il ne put que lui offrir un petit sourire désolé, lui indiquant par là qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui cette fois.

Le Maoh se résolut alors à affronter son destin en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Wolfram où un « TRICHEUR ! » retentissant l'accueillit.

S'ensuivit une crise de jalousie assez violente à laquelle Yuuri ne comprit pas grand-chose, à part qu'il venait de demander une chose assez intime à Günther sans le vouloir, qui se finit avec Wolfram enfermé dans leur chambre et un pauvre Maoh désespéré à la porte de celle-ci essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et de se rabibocher avec son fiancé.

A force de dialogues et cris divers, Yuuri finit par comprendre que se gratter le coin de la bouche en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux était ne faite une invitation pour un baiser passionné qui était réservée aux couples et à la pratique intime au sein de celui-ci. Il appréhendait déjà mieux à présent les réactions de tout le monde.

Il réfléchit un moment pour trouver la meilleure façon pour se réconcilier avec celui qui partageait sa vie et finit par trouver une solution qui lui semblait appropriée.

Après encore quelques discutions animés, il parvint à convaincre Wolfram d'entrouvrir la porte de quelques centimètres. Grâce à ce minime espace visuel, il réussit à lui communiquer le message qu'il voulait. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se gratta lentement le coin de la bouche, s'attirant un air effaré du blond qui se transforma très vite en un air des plus gêné et pourtant des plus ravis.

Et c'est avec un des plus grands sourires que Yuuri se fit entraîner par le bras dans la chambre et que la porte se referma derrière lui.

**FIN**


End file.
